The Time Before
by AnotherJediLife
Summary: Friendships end and a war is beginning, time is now limited as a generation moves towards destruction in a pointless war started by a madman. The countdown to tragedy has begun, all the pieces are in place. Their story is coming to an end but they will live on in hearts and minds of those who fight after. No one will forget the time that came before, no one will forget them.


Prologue 1 -That Day The World Changed-

 **Note**

 **-I don't own anything here it all belong to J.**

 **-This Chapter is mostly Snape's worst memory (Chapter_28 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) reworked slightly.**

 **-This First Prologue is mostly narration with some P.O.V the rest of the story will be told mostly in 3** **rd** **Person P.O.V from the perspective of James, Lily and Snape, with possible some Sirius, Remus and Peter Chapters.**

 **-This Is a Jily story that will be as close to canon as possible so no Snily or Wolf-Star, Obviously there are not a lot of canon info on events in this time period so I will have to take some liberties.**

 **-Grammar and Spelling mistake may be common as despite my love for writing I am dyslexic (which is a writing impairment that affects spelling and grammar) fell free to comment on any mistakes I make thought I will endeavor to catch any mistakes before the chapter goes up. It will take more time though**

 **-Notes on all other Chapter will be below the main text**

The great wooden doors of the entrance hall opened onto the bright summers day letting a flood of students pour out. With the second to last of the OWL exams out of the way, many fifth years looked forward to some well-deserved rest in the early summer sun, before the last exam. Amongst the crowd, four boys discussed the test they had just completed.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" joked Sirius Black, the tall handsome youth was the tallest of the four boys, with long black hair that reached his shoulders and light gray eyes.

"Loved it" Remus Lupin was clearly being sarcastic. The sandy, brown haired boy was slightly shorter than Sirius though not by much. His light brown eyes lit up and in the sunlight, they almost looked yellow. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf, excellent question!" he finished

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" asked the third boy, James Potter. James was as tall as Remus with a mop of black hair that grew out in every direction and that wouldn't stay down no matter what he did. His eyes were a deep shade of brown flecked with gold.

"Y, know I think I did" Remus Smiled. "One, He's sitting on my chair. Two, He's wearing my clothes. Three, his name's Remus Lupin."

The three boys burst into fits of laughter while the fourth boy Peter Petegrew, who had blond hair and watery gray-blue eyes, scrunched up his face "I Think I got the snout shape, the pupils, and the tufted tail, but I couldn't think wh-"

"HOW THICK ARE YOU WORMTAIL?!" James shouted in disbelieve

"Keep your voice down!" Remus snapped, James gave him an apologetic look and lower his voice to a whisper.

"You run around with a werewolf once a month..." his voice trailed off and they continued down toward the lake.

"Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake...I'll be surprised if I don't get outstanding on it at least" boasted Sirius as they reached the favorite spot under an old oak tree, next to the lake, with the words 'The Marauder Tree' carved into it.

"Me too" added James pulling out a small gold ball, that flew on thin silver wing, which he started to

play with as they sat down in shaded area under the oak.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius asked pointing at the snitch that slowly bobbed up and down around James' head.

"Nicked it," James said looking distinctly bored. The snitch slowly floated away from James but its escape attempt was stopped when James hand shot out and caught it only to release a few second later. Remus pulled a book out of his bag and started reading. Peter meanwhile watched James play with stolen snitch, with a look of pure admiration on his face.

"Put that away, will you... Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Sirius drawled after fifteenth minutes boredom, Peter blushed while James caught the snitch and stuff it into his cloak's pocket.

"If it bothers you" James shrugged.

"I'm bored, wish it was a full moon..." Sirius continued

"You might!" Remus shouted, still reading his book "We've still got transfiguration. If your bored test me."

Sirius shook his head at Remus "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

James smiled a Sirius having spotted a skinny, greasy, black haired boy only a few steps away, studying next to a small group of bushes. It was rare for Severus Snape to be alone, usually, he would be with his 'friends' all death eater's in training or else with Lily Evan a Gryffindor girl who for some unknown reason to James was also friends with him. James, however, hated him, not only was he looking to join to Voldemort's club of racist and extremist but he also somehow earned the affection of the beautiful Lily Evan who James had a crush on since third year. She hated him yet that slime, she treated like gold despite the fact she was Muggle-born and he was part of a group that wanted muggle born's remove from their world. Snape and he were natural enemies and there back and forward struggle had gone on for as long as they had been a Hogwarts. At first, it was there different opinions, behavior, friends and school house. Then it morphed into a conflict primary over Lily who both loved. Snape was jealous of his wealth, looks, and popularity and took any opportunity to wave his friendship with Lily in his face. Well, it was time for some payback. "This'll liven you up Padfoot! Look who it is..." he said pointing to the boy.

"Excellent..." Sirius softly and then smiled madly, getting up with James. Remus looked up from his book shook his head but smiled, all the same, he would have joined them if it were last year, to insure thing didn't go too far and have a good laugh himself but this year he was a prefect and couldn't be seen doing anything or else risk losing his prefect badge. James and Sirius had teased him for a while about it but accepted that Remus could no long be actively involved anymore.

"Snivellus!" Sirius shouted getting the boys attention, he hid his emotions well but both Sirius and James saw the flash of fear before he hid it under his impassive face.

"All right Snivellus" James shouted a wicked grin on his face.

Snape grabbed his wand but a quick 'Expelliamus' put a stop whatever he was trying to do, the wand flew toward James and landed right next to James' feet. Snape started towards the wand but Sirius still laughing used his wand cast 'Impedimenta' which caused Snape trip and fall.

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" James said gleefully. A crowd was forming around them, while Peter laughed his head off and Remus chuckled from behind his book. "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

The crowd started to laugh. "You wait, you just wait" muttered Snape.

"Wait for what? What's you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us" Sirius drawled, the crowd burst into full out laughter. Snape began cursing "YOU BOODY, FUCKING, BLOOD TRAITORS, YOU JUST WAIT, ACCIO WAND, YOU WAIT YOU ARRAGENT LITTLE... ACCIO!."

"Wash out your mouth, SCOURGIFY!" James shouted to roars of laughter as Snape's mouth filled with foam.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James turned, running down the path from the castle, her bright, red, fiery hair flowing out behind her, Lily Evans ran toward them, stopped next to them and caught her breath. Her bright green eye looked as fiery as her hair. Remus shook his head there was only one way this was going to end. James making a fool out of himself.

"All right Evans?" James gave a smile trying to look innocent and failing miserably. Behind him, Sirius pretended to gag earning more laughs from the crowd.

Lily finally caught her breath "LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT'S HE DONE TO YOU?"

James tried to look deep in thought "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." the crowd roared, Lily frowned angrily.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sirius looked at James and smiled James smiled back.

"I will if you go out with me Evan. Go on..." Lily's face flushed red with anger matching her hair. "Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again" Jamie smiled stupidly at Lily imagining what the first date would be like.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid" James looked dumbfounded while Sirius laughed along with everyone else.

"Bad luck Prongs" Sirius placed his hand on James' shoulders but just then a large cut appeared on James left cheek. He felt blood on his face, he turned, his anger building, Snape stood there his mouth frothing with bubble from James previous spell, his wand in his hand. He was the only thing that stood in his way to get Lily, this boy who insulted him, this death eater in training. He was everything he despised made manifest and James lost control.

"EXPELLIAMUS, VERTIGO, THAT WAS THE WRONG MOVE SNIVELLUS!" James snarled as Snape was suspended by his feet. "Call the caretaker! Sniv's pulling up grass. Nice undies Snape you washed them recently"

Remus had stood up when Snape had attacked Jamie but stopped as soon as Snape was suspended. James was right Snape's pant, did look like he hadn't washed in years. Remus thought he even heard Lily stifle a laugh. Still, this was getting out of hand and need to stop, but before he could put a stop to it Lily began shouting again.

"LET HIM DOWN!" Lily Screamed

"Ah, Evans don't make me hex you." James growled but already he was calming down and he knew he had gone too far.

"I SAID LET HIM DOWN!" Lily Screamed again

"Fine, there you go. You're lucky Evan was here Snivellus" James muttered bitterly but just a soon a Snape hit the ground he shouted.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD LIKE HER" All the laughing stopped, all eye were on Lily, who had gone very white. They all stood there waiting not knowing what was going happen next. James' mouth opened and closed like a fish gulping for air.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. Oh and I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus." Lily voice was oddly emotionless, monotone almost. A few people laughed nervously while Lily turned and started to walk off. Just then James finally got his voice back.

"APOLOGISE TO EVAN!" James shouted but Lily turned stared coldly at him

"I don't need you to make him apologize to me, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS HIM!" she gave one final withering stare at all off them then turn back toward the castle. Snape took off after her and the crowd dispersed, leavening the James, Sirius, Peter and Remus alone under their oak tree.


End file.
